Reflection
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Sequel to In The Next Ten Years... Naruto and the gang are now middle aged and the story turns to their children. School, love, war, could you expect anything else from the next generation? Bad summary...sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SEQUEL!!!! I hope it's even more successful than ****In The Next Ten Years…**** but then again maybe it won't be. Oh well, I should shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I ****STILL**** do not own Naruto**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

**Chapter 1**

School, defined as an institute for teaching students, that was partly true but a more appropriate definition would be School: an institute designed for teaching students but really a place where students separate into groups depending on their actions, appearance, or race and picked at by others. And that's the short version.

At Konoha High things were more broadly divided up. You were either on team pink or team black. Team Pink was led by Sora Nara, the captain of the cheerleading squad and most popular girl in school. Team Black was led by Violet Uzumaki, the school Goth, but she was the kindest person you'd ever meet. She and Sora had been enemies forever and that's how it would stay. Things were about to get way complicated…

Violet fell out her bed at the sound of her alarm, that was a first.

"Uh, Violet, are you ok?" Hinata peeked in.

"Yeah, I'll be sown in a sec." She groaned.

A sec of course meant 20 minutes on a school day, considering she had to shower, do her hair, get dressed, and apply her make up. Her long raven hair was almost always in a loose bun and she always wore black, today was no exception. She wore a short-sleeve black shirt that tied in the back and black pants to match. Her make up consisted of red lipstick and eye shadow with black eyeliner of course. Many considered her beautiful but currently she wasn't interested in anyone. Finally after all that she headed down for breakfast.

Hinata, Violet's step-mother, was making breakfast as Naruto, her father (obviously), read the newspaper at the table. Her two younger siblings, Kit and Tsunami, weren't up yet considering they didn't have school till like 9am. She ate her breakfast and then headed off for school, she had an eerie feeling about today.

She walked down the long hall to her locker were everyone was lined up and divided like usual. Sora's locker was right next to hers.

"Violet." Sora sneered.

"Sora! How are you?" Violet falsely smiled.

"There wouldn't be a problem here, would there girls?" Principal Evans appeared behind them.

"No, sir." Violet smiled.

"Good, now if you don't mind I have to get Mr. Uchiha here a locker."

Sora and Violet both looked at 'Mr. Uchiha'. He had midnight hair and the most amazing onyx eyes. He was simply gorgeous. The two girls just stood there stupidly.

"He'll be on my team by the end of the day." Sora challenged.

"Good for you." Violet pretended to be uninterested. She was a firm believer that love was a weakness.

Sora was right though, he fell right into the palm of her hand.

After about a week they were already dating, when you thought of team pink you though of Sora and the Uchiha boy, his name was Seiza. Every time Violet saw them together she felt something burning inside of her, things changed when Sora turned him against her.

"Violet, please come to the board and do this problem." Ms. Crystal, the math teacher said.

Sora and Seiza were making out in the back, but no one seemed to care considering more than 3/4 of the class was team pink and the teacher favored team pink over team black.

"Very good, now Sora please come here, I'd like to talk to you about your homework." The teacher said.

"Now normally you would have gotten an F on this assignment, but I've decided to give you a break and raise your grade." (A/N: This is kinda what happened in one of the cold case episodes, it was a great episode too.)

"Excuse me Ms. Crystal, but that's not fair. If that had been anyone else you would have made the grade final!" Violet protested.

"That's enough Violet." Ms. Crystal laughed.

"Whatever." She stood up and left.

She went to the bathroom and cried, though she always put on a strong face she was a very emotional person.

Violet's pride was way too big to actually tell the principal about what was going on. She was the leader of team black, the best of the best. Summer break was only a few months away though, she'd have an escape. She called Hinata to come pick her up.

The car ride was silent for the most part, until Hinata asked if she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little frustrated that if you're the prettiest and peppiest people in school you get everything at the snap of your fingers." Violet continued to stare out the window.

"I know, life's tough. I wasn't the most popular girl in school and neither was your father. He was in detention half the time." Hinata smiled.

That was believable, her father was one of a kind.

"Thanks, for that I'll pick up Tsunami and Kit from school. They get out at 4, right?" Violet returned the smile.

Hinata may not have been her real mother, but she rocked. Her real mother had let her get a tattoo and had given her money whenever she needed but Hinata was there for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: First chap done! Yay!!!! Ok I guess I should give some background on the children.**

**Violet Uzumaki**

**Age: 15**

**DOB: 7/12**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 138**

**Blood Type: A**

**Favorite Food: Anything spicy**

**Least Favorite Food: Tomatoes**

**Description: A kind spirited girl who wants only to help, but of course we all have that one person who we just can't stand. She's a very emotional person who's always been somewhat distanced from people her own age and younger. She's actually been quite mature all her life and loves her family more than anything. She's a loyal friend and even better lover. (Partly based on me)**

**Seiza Uchiha**

**Age: 15**

**DOB: 4/23**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Black**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 177**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Favorite Food: Heavy Flavored Food**

**Least Favorite Food: Most Vegetables**

**Description: Much like Sasuke actually. He's popular, good looking, and very built. His family just moved back to Konoha from California, much to his disliking. He's had more than his share of girlfriends and is said to be a fantastic kisser. He loves to sleep and can't stand to be woken up. He loves dogs and has two of his own, a Husky and German Shepard. He's also actually very spoiled. Deep down he's very passionate.**

**Sora Nara**

**Age: 15**

**DOB: 6/13**

**Hair: Dirty Blonde**

**Eyes: Light Blue**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 121**

**Blood Type: B**

**Favorite Food: Salad**

**Least Favorite Food: Anything Barbequed**

**Description: Beautiful yet bossy, Sora is the youngest of two (more on her brother in later chapters). She has always been the star since preschool and before. With a mother like Ino you can bet she's spoiled. Within that bratty center is an insecure child.**

**Kitsune (Nickname: Kit) Uzumaki**

**Age: 10**

**DOB: 10/11**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 4'7"**

**Weight: 93**

**Blood Type: B**

**Favorite Food: Soup**

**Least Favorite Food: Celery**

**Description: Hinata and Naruto's only son. He is much like Naruto and really looks up to Violet. Though Violet is much older than him, he feels it's his duty to protect her as well as his younger sister, Tsunami.**

**Tsunami Uzumaki**

**Age: 8**

**DOB: 12/29**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Pale Purple**

**Height: 4'5"**

**Weight: 82**

**Blood Type: O**

**Favorite Food: Plums**

**Least Favorite Food: Peppers**

**Description: The youngest Uzumaki with the cutest personality. She's athletic, rambunctious, and adorable. From time to time she's shy but that's normal. She loves art and colors. She sees Violet as a pretty piece of artwork and a great source of inspiration. She clings to her brother often and wants nothing more to dream.**

**Well, I hope I gave enough info, lol. I hope you like it so far and please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okie Dokie! It took me a while but I finally got chapter 2 up!**

**Disclaimer: I am continuing to not own Naruto**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 2

It was finally Saturday and Seiza was sleeping in like always. Brownie and Alaska (A/N: Brownie German Shepard, Alaska Husky) slept at the end of the bed. Sakura knocked but got to answer so went in herself.

"Seiza!" She shouted.

He shot up and glared.

"Phone." She smiled.

"Hello?" He groggily said.

"Hey, get down to the mall ASAP." Sora ordered and hung up.

With a groan he got ready.

Sora and a few other people (A/N: A few and ten are similar right?) were hanging out in front of the mall.

"Finally, come on let's go. Prom's coming up and all." Sora said.

Hinata had decided to take the children out shopping for some summer clothes.

"Please mom! I'm soooo hungry." Kit begged.

"Ok fine, but nothing to expensive or your dad's gonna kill me." (A/N: This sounds like something my mom would say. My mom has a shopping addiction though.)

"YAY!!!" Both Kit and Tsunami cheered.

Violet just gave Hinata a sympathetic smile.

Kit and Violet both got a pretzel with cheese while Hinata and Tsunami had hot dogs. Then, of course, Sora and her 'posse' wanted smoothies.

Unfortunately, Hinata had to take Tsunami to the bathroom at that moment.

"Well, well, Violet and her little animal are out." Sora said.

Kit growled and Violet shot him a warning glance, it was her problem she'd deal with it.

"Sora, as much as I love seeing you I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me and my family out of your weekend plans." She said nonchalantly.

"What kind of enemy would I be if I left you alone?" She laughed.

Violet got up and walked off, dragging Kit with her.

"Running away?" Seiza joined in.

"No, I'm walking. And I don't believe you even had a place in this discussion. You may think your something special but you're not, she'll use you and then toss you aside. You're just a pon in her game." Violet's words silenced everyone and she walked away, not even once looking back.

"That was so cool Vi! You showed them!" Kit admired.

"Just remember to be yourself, don't ever give up your dreams and achievements just to fit in." Violet advised.

While waiting for the girls in the group to try on dresses Seiza took Violet's words into consideration.

"_I can't be just her pon, she must really love me. I mean we wouldn't have had that the other night. There is a connection I know." _He thought.

"What exactly happened between Sora and Violet?" He asked.

"You mean no one told you? See it all started when…"

_--Flashback--_

"_Class we have a new student with us, Sora Nara. She's transferred here from one of Konoha's private schools." The teacher announced. _

_Sora was directed to take a seat next to Violet. Even then, 5__th__ grade, Violet was a goth. Violet didn't really seem to care much about anything then._

_The class was holding a play for the families and everyone got a part. Sora was so sure she'd get the leading part. _

"_You'll get the part no matter what!" Her friends would say._

"_Ok class I'm posting the cast list now and you can all come up and look." The teacher said._

_Sora's eyes scanned over the page:_

_Princess: Violet Uzumaki_

_Milk Maid #1: Sora Nara_

_Sora went ballistic, she should have the lead role, not a side character._

_Everyone praised her and she replied "It's not that important."_

_Sora was upset, the girl who thought it wasn't important got the lead role!_

_--End Flashback--_

"And they've been rivals ever since." One explained.

"I know we're all like pro team pink, but Sora sometimes goes a little too far, Violet's a great girl." Another said.

All eyes were on him as if he were a traitor.

The girls came out then and they all took off.

Meanwhile at the Nara home…

Shikamaru boredly (A/N: I know not a word, but I'm special) waited for the pizza guy to get here. Sora yelled goodbye to her friends and slammed the door.

"You do that again and I'll take away your cell phone." Shikamaru said as she entered the kitchen. (A/N: This sounds so much like my dad)

"You wouldn't do that daddy." She giggled.

She headed over to the fridge and took out one of her protein shakes.

Sora's brother, Tetsu, came down stairs when the pizza guy finally arrived. Tetsu and his sister were quite different, he was a skater.

Ino came home from work shortly after the pizza arrived.

"Hello family!" She beamed and kissed Shikamaru on the forehead while sitting down with the family.

"Ok so I was at the mall today with all my friends and we like ran into Violet and her greasy little brother. I swear everywhere I go she's always around the next corner." Sora fumed.

"You should really chill out, Violet's a cool girl, I've met her before." Tetsu argued.

"What ever you barely know her, she enjoys ripping apart my dreams. The little druggy!" Sora snapped back.

Shikamaru and Ino just kept silent.

"She doesn't do drugs, stop lying." Tetsu said.

Sora stormed off in a furious rage. She'd show everyone that Violet wasn't the angel they thought she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I happy I finally made a longer chap! I guess I should now give some info on Tetsu.**

**Tetsu Nara**

**Age: 18**

**DOB: 11/13**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Light Blue**

**Height: 6' 0"**

**Weight: 164**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Favorite Food: Sushi**

**Least Favorite Food: Beets**

**Description: He's like both his mom and dad, very laid back but likes having a group of friends around. He and his sister don't really see eye to eye. He's also inherited his father's brains and is a big science nerd. Because of his grades he's going to some high tech private school.**

**Well that's all! I hope I can update sooner next time. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah! I'm sooo glad I got more reviews!!! Well here's chp 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 3

It was nearing the end of April which meant prom was approaching. (A/N: OK, I not in high school so I'm not quite sure about the whole dance and prom thing. Now when my sis was in high school prom was only for juniors and seniors. This could cause a problem considering Sora, Violet, and Seiza are all in their sophomore year. Hmmmm, well I'm gonna say screw it and let the prom be for all years.) Actually prom was that Friday on the 23rd. That was Seiza birthday also.

Violet sat on the bleachers in the gym, picking who she'd ask to take her to the prom. It was always one of her friends so it didn't really matter. She had it narrowed down to a couple dateless guys. Kiba's son, Talon, or Gaara's son, Gashiri were still available.

"Ok you lazy students, I want five laps around the soccer field!" The coach bellowed. (A/N: PE's not my favorite class. I only like it when we're playing bad mitten and hockey.)

Violet wasn't the first person done, but she wasn't the last.

"Violet! Over here!" her step-cousin called.

Talon was panting on the ground next to Ame (the cousin).

"You still don't have a date." Ame scolded.

"Come on, have you ever known me to show up empty handed?" Violet sighed.

"I'll go with you if you want." Talon offered.

"She, I went from dateless to accompanied is like 2 seconds." Violet laughed.

"I presume Sora is going with her new chew toy." Ame referred to Seiza.

"Probably. He thinks he's so special because he's dating a Barbie doll."

(A/N: Just in case I'm disclaiming Barbie dolls.)

"He's just another one passing by." Talon yawned.

They just left that subject alone and moved on to something else until P.E. was over.

The lunch room was crowded as usual and when Violet walked in her team stood up. They'd been doing that for a while but she'd probably never get used to it. The other team did the same thing for Sora but she gladly accepted the honor.

It was Monday, that meant quesadillas, pizza, or hot dog. Occasionally Violet thought school lunches were gross, but mostly they were descent. Now Ame on the other, she hated school lunches. She'd eat them of course but she never thought of them as edible. (A/N: That's for you Janet)

"Gosh Vi! How can you eat that? It's like cardboard covered in cheese!" Ame exclaimed as she bit into her pizza.

Violet shook her head, Ame was an odd child.

Ame's brother, Tashi, joined them. Tashi was a smart kid and if you asked he could find anything out about anyone. Everyone joked that he had a future in the FBI.

Now it was time to challenge Tashi true ability.

"I want you to dig up everything on Seiza Uchiha." She announced.

Ame's jaw dropped, that was unexpected.

"Fine, but what do I get in exchange?" He agreed.

"Free Breakfast from the diner for a month."

That was fair enough.

The week went fast and it was now Thursday night. Seiza was dreading this evening. His older sister was coming home from college for summer break. (A/N: Some colleges have summer break right? I think UMKC does.)

It was around 8ish and the Uchihas were waiting at the airport. Seiza was wearing navy gym shorts and a gray hoodie. Finally, Azura arrived. He and his sister were identical. Black hair, black eyes, the only difference was personality. She was a bubbly artist while he was a mysterious jock.

"So brother, I hear you have a prom tomorrow night. Maybe I should ask to supervise or help out."

Oh no, when Azura wanted something and thought it was an embarrassment to him she normally got her way.

"Please don't." He groaned.

"Awe, I'll call tomorrow morning."

He hated her.

Azura called and got her wish.

It was now just mere hours away.

Seiza was dressed formally and looked handsome, so he thought.

Azura was wearing a plain white sun-dress.

"So who's your date?"

"Sora." He muttered.

"Your girlfriend I presume?"

"Yeah."

At 30 minutes till, Azura drove Seiza over to Sora's, considering he had just that day turned 16 and obviously didn't have his license.

Seiza was surprised to see Sora waiting for him on her door-step. Truthfully she didn't want him to meet her 'bizarre' family.

They both sat in the back and Azura started playing 20 million questions.

"So Sora how long have you and my brother been going out? Are you a cheerleader? Who's your best friend? Do you have any pets?..."

"Shut up!" Seiza commanded.

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to be friendly." She pouted.

The gym was packed with students, but no sign of Violet yet.

Then everything got silent and all eyes turned to the entrance.

Violet's long hair was curled and flowed down her back. Her dress was a sparkly black with a matching shawl stung over her arms. Her lips were a deep red and her eye shadow was the color of midnight. But to top it all off, around her neck she wore a crystal cross necklace.

Jaws defiantly dropped.

"Wow Seiza, why couldn't you have snagged her?" His sister whispered earning her a glare.

After a moment of silence things kicked up again.

"Your profiles Madame." Tashi handed her a manila folder.

"Thank you." She whispered politely.

She had all the dirt she could ever want in the palm of her hands. That of course would have to wait. She came to make memories and that's exactly what she'd do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: New characters which means new profiles!

**Azura Uchiha**

**Age: 20**

**DOB: 12/9**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Black**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Weight: 131**

**Blood Type: O**

**Favorite Food: Anything sweet**

**Least Favorite Food: Pork**

**Description: Azura is the oldest Uchiha child and wrote poems and painted a lot in her childhood. Currently she'd study art and literature in college. She's also a little on the nosey side and loves to have lot and lots of friends. She enjoys annoying the heck of Seiza because she's trying to make the greatest years of his life a little bit greater. **

**Talon Inuzuka**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 11/2**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Weight: 173**

**Blood Type: B**

**Favorite Food: Barbeque**

**Least Favorite Food: Bland Foods**

**Description: Well not much to say, if you picture Kiba you can pretty much picture Talon. He's the fastest guy in school and has a ****HUGE**** crush on Ame, but she's completely oblivious. He constantly acts like a tough guy but underneath he's a big softy. He loves to paintball which is how he met Violet. (Once again that's for you Janet)**

**Gashiri (?)**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 8/19**

**Hair: Brownish-red**

**Eyes: Dark Blue**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Weight: 153**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Favorite Food: Pasta**

**Least Favorite Food: Squid**

**Description: Gashiri is a loner with a huge ego. He's considered the school's bad boy and even the pink preps want to date him. It's his big secret but he's in love with Yuri Lee, Rock Lee's daughter. (More on her later) She's a highly respected member of Team Pink.**

**Ame Hyuga**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 3/14**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 5' 6"**

**Weight: 124**

**Blood Type: B**

**Favorite Food: Sushi**

**Least Favorite Food: School Food**

**Description: She's really puts herself out there and there's nothing she can't due. He best friend is Talon but she sticks him in the 'friend zone' (If you've ever seen Just Friends you'll know what I'm talking about) She's somewhat of a biology nerd and plans on being a surgeon in a couple years. Hopefully she'll realize Talon's affections.**

**Tashi Hyuga**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 3/14**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Light Purple**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 162**

**Blood Type: B**

**Favorite Food: Salmon**

**Least Favorite Food: Onions**

**Description: He's Ame's fraternal twin and the more responsible one. He love's social studies and technology. He's one of Violet's best friends and greatest ally. When Violet was first introduced to the Hyuga family, Tashi befriended her. In a way he was Violet's first friend.**

**Ok I think that's everyone. I really hope you like it and I'm sorry for the delay on updating. Please review and I'll try to update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the update delay, my week has been terribly stressful. Friday night my sis had her 8****th**** grade dance. The guy she likes asked her to dance and they took pictures. I was at Taco Zone when she called and I started bawling cuz I was so happy. And thet was the random fact of the day!Well I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 4

Violet ran through the files with a fine tooth comb. Zip, zero, none. His record was totally clean. He had perfect grades too, it's rare a guy like that comes into this world. Mental and physical talents in the same body, he must not have had much common sense though, he was dating Sora after all. (A/N: This is kinda like the guy I like, he has mental, physical, and musical talent but dates the worst girls)

With a sigh she headed to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed.

Seiza and Sora had gone to a party following the dance. Someone's brother had donated alcohol for the event.

"Here." Sora handed him a beer.

"No thanks." He cringed.

Sora didn't like that answer. Slipping in a 'substance' to a glass of soda, she offered it to him.

Seiza felt dizzy after he'd downed his glass. (A/N: I apologize if I'm incorrect about this behavior, I've never researched the side affects or been around someone who's been drugged)

He awoke the next morning with Sora and numerous others girls nude in a strange bed. He's life was more bumpy than a roller coaster. If his parents knew they'd kill him.

When Monday came around there were two topics on the gossip list, the prom night and the school-wide trip. Each year the school went on a trip, last year it was a trip to the city of Silvermoon. The biggest trade city in the state.

Violet had gotten the most beautiful necklace there, it was made of pure crystal.

This year they were going to Crimson to see the History Museum and on the last night the museum was letting them throw a masquerade in the Grande Ball Room.

A list was given to each student showing which students shared rooms. It was four to a room and you can bet Violet and Sora ended up together. Violet, Sora, Ame, and Yuri all ended up together. Seiza, Talon, Tashi, and Gashiri were all together, which sucked for Seiza, he was the only pink member.

No one was happy when the teachers said you had to sit with one of your roommates and the roommates had to be sitting one behind the other.

Sora sat with Yuri, Ame sat with Violet, Tashi sat with Seiza (Tashi being the more patient one), and Talon and Gashiri sat together.

Ame chatted away while Violet occasionally nodded. Talon and Gashiri had occasional conversation while Tashi sat completely silent. Seiza talked to Sora and Yuri.

"So how much did your parents give you?" Ame asked.

"Dad and Hinata gave me three hundred and my mom gave me five hundred." Violet replied.

"Your parents have some money though, not that mine don't."

Violet continued her gaze out the window. Ame sighed, she had a real urge to talk.

"So Ame, are you going with Brian to the dance thing?" Talon asked.

"Yeah, I really like him. I hope we're together forever."

Talon let out a heavy sigh.

"He's also a team pink member." Violet coughed.

"Stop Violet, ok I get it. He's on the opposing team, this is just a silly game, I mean maybe I should join team pink!" She shouted.

Sora's ears perked up at that statement.

"Listen, if you looked a round you'll find a guy who wants nothing more than to make you happy so takes the backseat. He's been waiting and heck he might wait forever. He's one of the nicest people I know and he just wants a chance. To kiss you, hold you, and spend countless days and nights with you. But there's always that chance that he won't wait and you'll miss out. Make the right decision."

The entire bus had gotten quiet but then erupted with applause.

"How does a girl who has never experienced love before know so much about it?" Seiza's voice was harsh but curious.

"When we are born God gives each one of us a gift, mine is of wisdom."

For a while more silence came but then the bus became noisy again. Ame didn't say another word though.

The bus got to the hotel around 9ish. Everyone in a room got their own individual key card and unpacked their luggage. Violet changed into a navy blue tank-top and gray sweatpants. Her tattoo, the Japanese symbol for shadow, was more than visible just below her shoulder. She pulled out her laptop and began typing away. She was chatting with Tashi online.

ShadowPrincess: i think i upset ur sis

DragonFire19: probably but ur just tryin to help talon

ShadowPrincess: she's speaking with sora and yuri, how's ur room?

DragonFire19: I'm talking 2 u, gashiri's texing, talon's on the fone, and seiza's reading. it's like shakespeare or somethin

ShadowPrincess: how does a guy like him end up with a girl like her? his records were perfect.

DragonFire19: sounds like you luv him. do u?

ShadowPrincess: that's crzy

DragonFire19: liar

ShadowPrincess: ok, myb a little, but ame and talon are our focus now

DragonFire19: wht's the plan

ShadowPrincess: hmmm…..well we know brain's a playa so maybe we can have her catch him in the act

DragonFire19: that's a little lame, come on ur the leader of team shadow, you can think up the most devious plans!

ShadowPrincess: she's ur sis, u come up with somethin

DragonFire19: lets sleep on it, night.

ShadowPrincess: night

"Bye." Talon hung up. "Crazy mother." He muttered.

"Tashi do have any money?" Gashiri asked.

"Don't you?" Talon shot back.

"Yeah why?" Tashi said in suspicion.

"I don't feel like wasting mine and want some orange chicken." He shoved his phone into his pocket.

"I guess , what do you all want?"

"Add some Crab Rangoon and Egg Drop Soup to that." Gashiri added.

"Orange Beef with a side of Chow Mein." Talon exclaimed.

"What about you Seiza?" Tashi offered.

"What? Me? Don't you guys hate team pink?"

"That doesn't mean we can't be nice to you. Sure we're not your number one fans but we're generous. So what do you want?" Tashi explained.

"I'll have General Tao's Chicken with Hot and Sour Soup. Oh and I'll take a order of Crab Rangoon."

The three men stared in shock. "That's Vi's favorite." Talon stated. (A/N: Mine too!!!)

Tashi picked up the phone and called for delivery.

"How'd you guys meet Violet?" Seiza questioned.

"Well Ame and I are her step cousins, Talon was the new kid that no one talked to, and Gashiri was the loner with no friends. She just kinda found us, ya known."

"What about you? Why did you become Sora's lap dog?" Gashiri said in disgust.

"Why does everyone say that? Sora and I are in love. She's beautiful and has a great personality."

"What ever."

Their food was delivered, they ate, and then went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next chapter will be about the masquerade. Ummmm, well I'll list some info about Yuri. Please review!**

**Yuri Lee**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 2/3**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 119**

**Blood Type: O**

**Favorite Food: Chicken Salad**

**Least Favorite Food: Sea Food**

**Description: One of Sora's best friends and a member of the Cheerleading squad. She has a huge crush on Seiza (A/N: I could have some serious fun with this) Gashiri is always trying to impress her but pays him no mind. She's always envied Violet but doesn't want her social status to drop. All together she's just a child lost on the road of life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, the last few weeks of school has been murder. Tuesday's my last day. Not to mention that my internet's been out of whack. Well I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah ummmm, still don't own Naruto and probably never will.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 5

It was about 7:00am. Violet stared at the ceiling. The only sound polluting the room was light breathing. She was bored, maybe she could hit the pool for an early exercise. Pushing herself out of bed she went to the bathroom to change. Her attire consisted of a black bikini with lavender flowers. Grabbing a towel she set off.

Tashi was laying on him bed awake, but with his eyes shut. He was still tired but couldn't sleep. He heard someone stir. Cracking one eye he scanned the room. Seiza was sitting up on his bed. Rubbing his eyes Seiza stood up and stretched. Tashi took the opportunity to stand up.

"Good morning" Seiza yawned.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Gashiri awoke and answered it. Yuri pushed past him and into Seiza's arms.

"Oh, Seiza I was so scared! I had the worst dream ever!" Yuri sniffed.

Gashiri let out a low growl.

"It'll be ok Yuri." Seiza awkwardly pulled her tighter.

"Oh, Seiza." She snuggled into his warmth.

All the while Gashiri was glaring. Talon had woken up by this point and quietly snicker, he always had to go through this kind of stuff. Tashi had a plan now. Quickly and silently he grabbed his camera. Violet deserved to be pampered every once in a while.

Meanwhile, Violet had just gotten back from the pool. Ame and Sora were talking apon her entrance.

"Well Violet it seems you've lost one of your team members." Sora sneered.

Violet just shook her head and walked to change and shower. Poor Talon.

"Are you better now?" Seiza loosened his hold on her.

"I guess." She said in a childish voice.

Tashi cleared his throat reminding the two that they weren't alone. Blushing, Yuri headed out.

"Doesn't Sora mind that you are so close to other girls?" Talon questioned.

Seiza just shrugged.

"Well we better head down for breakfast soon, the teachers will get angry."

Tashi suggested. With that they all went to get dressed.

Ame, Yuri, and Sora all walked down together while Violet trailed a ways behind by herself. When they got to the hotel diner Sora and the others joined up with their 'friends' and Violet joined hers. Talon was half asleep on the table, Gashiri analyzed the menu, and Tashi sat quietly.

"What a handsome looking group of young men!" Violet sarcastically exclaimed.

The three grunted in unison.

"Ok, more importantly, Ame's joined the enemy." She replied bluntly.

No response.

Violet sighed. "Ok whatever."

The waitress then came and took their orders.

"OMG! I'm like soooo excited, I'm going to go pick out my dress tonight! All you girls should go too!" Sora said in a bubbly manner.

"Whatever you wear I'm sure you'll look magnificent." Seiza flirted.

Ame elbowed Brian in the side. "Why don't you ever say things like that to me?" She pouted.

"Maybe because you're not Sora." All his friends laughed.

She felt a pang of hurt. She loved him though and give her everything. (A/N: I would have dumped him a LONG time ago.)

"Violet how can you manage to get out of bed everyday, knowing that half the school hates you and still be so optimistic?" Talon sighed.

"You have to remember the half that look forward to seeing you." She smiled.

Talon nodded. Violet was a great motivator.

After breakfast they all headed their separate ways.

Violet went off by herself. She knew a woman in town who was a retire dress maker. She was a friend of her mothers. She knocked on the door and waited. Finally an old woman, about 70, opened up.

"Violet, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I need a dress. Do you have one I could buy that would go with this mask?"

She held out a deep red mask that covered her eyes with a beautiful lace (A/N: like the one in Cinderella Story but red. Did it have lace?).

"I might have one." The old woman invited her in.

They went though all the deep red dresses but found nothing. Finally the old woman remembered something. She brought out the most amazing dress.

She gasped.

"That's gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "How much?"

"Free. You'll look so beautiful and happy. So it's free."

"Oh thank you!" She hugged the woman.

"I'll hold it for you until the big day." She announced. With another thank you, Violet left.

Tashi sighed. He had a busy life, being the match-maker and all. Somehow before Thursday he had to get Gashiri with Yuri, Ame with Talon, and Violet with Seiza. These were all difficult tasks to tackle. He decided to work on Ame first.

Tashi called Ame.

"Hello?"

"Ame, you wanna take a walk with me? We need to talk."

"Sure Tashi, I guess I could squeeze in some time."

Just as they hung up he knocked on her door. They headed off for the park.

"Tomorrow we have the History Museum tour, Thursday we have our 'ball', and finally we head home Friday. Are you really going to go with Brian? You could do so much better."

"Why does everyone say that?! I love Brian and he loves me!" Tears poured from her delicate eyes.

"If he loves you then why does he treat you the way he does? I'm just trying to help you." He whispered.

"What am I supposed to do?! Brian's the only one who's ever loved me!"

"If you think that you must be blind."

"Why does everyone one say that!? Tell me! Who else loves me?"

"Talon."

"Talon? That's impossible. Talon doesn't love me."

"Yes he does. Have you ever noticed he's always there to celebrate your birthday, he's always there to make you feel better, he's always there when you're sick, and he's even there when you're bored? He's always by your side. I mean Violet has been working on him a little and pushing him forward but he's trying."

"I don't know Tashi, I need time to think." With that she left.

Well he could always get to work on another task.

Gashiri was lying on bed texting when there was a knock at the door. It was Yuri again.

"Is Seiza not here?"

"Nope, I'm the only one."

"Oh I see, so do you mind if I wait?"

"I guess not."

She took a seat on one of the beds and he returned to his former spot.

"How can you handle being so lonely?"

"I'm not lonely. I have friends." His tone was accidentally cold.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you always so nosy?"

"I'm sorry, I just love to talk."

"Well no, I don't."

"That's sad."

"What's sad is that you are trying to break up Sora and Seiza."

"How so? Sora's a brat and he's just so dreamy."

"Not really. He's just stuck up. But girls like you like that don't you. Pretty

boys that have to skill or strength at all."

"I beg your pardon! I'm not like that at all. I mean if you tried I bet you could get a girl like me!"

"I doubt it."

"Well I'll help you, starting tomorrow."

"Fine."

Tashi walked in at that moment.

"Well I guess I should go."

Tashi waited until she left to ask questions.

"What was that about?"

"She was waiting for Seiza and we talked so she offered to help me get a girl like her."

"Well you made my job easier." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Shrugging it off Gashiri went back to his spot.

It was around 7:30pm now and Talon was at the park shooting baskets alone.

"Hey." Ame appeared.

"Hey."

"Talon…"

"What? Are you ok? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine. Um, do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

They walked under one of the oak trees and took a seat.

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?"

"So you know about that huh?"

She nodded.

"Well I tried but things got in the way."

"Don't tell me that! If you really cared about me then you would have tried harder!"

Talon was taken back, she was getting angry.

"I couldn't Ame. You just don't understand."

"No I understand perfectly. You had a chance Talon and you blew it. If only you hadn't been such a coward!" She was angry but in tears. She began to storm off.

"Please Ame!"

She kept walking.

"Ame…" His voice trailed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Phew, another chapter down. Because I was asked by a reviewer for like a chapter on there parents and stuff I've decided to add in a bonus chapter about childhood moments with there parents and family involved of course. Ummm, let's see, only a few more chapters to go and the story's finished. I have the ball scene all planned out. Muhaha! Muhahaha!**


	6. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Sorry! I would of updated sooner but, well, first I wanted to take like a two day break from this story but then I ended up starting a new story, then my internet stopped working, and basically I neglected this story. Anyways I'm going to get started on an actual chapter asap. Anywho, I just want to mention that I saw the 1st Naruto movie the other day and it was AWESOME!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bonus Chapter**_

_**Violet**_

_**Kit's birth**_

It was now October of Violet's 6th year on earth. It was the 10th, her father's birthday and there was a huge party, even her biological mother came.

"Wow Hinata, I take it the baby's due soon?" Nevaeh notice her rather swollen stomach.

"Yes." Hinata smiled.

"Are you excited Violet? The stork's going to bring you a little brother."

"Mother, there is no such thing as the stork and there is no need to hide the truth from me even though I'm only 6. I know that for a baby to be produced two people must have se-"

Hinata's water broke all over the floor.

"Naruto! You have to get Hinata to the hospital now!" Nevaeh yelled.

At the hospital everyone, (except for Naruto and Hinata of course) waited in the waiting room.

Many people left due to the fact it was like 7 in the evening. They had a long wait ahead of them but Nevaeh knew that Violet should be there.

Finally at 3am the baby was born. Violet was brought in to see him.

"Poor kid, he looks like dad." Violet whispered to her mother. Oh the joys of a child's mind.

_**Seiza**_

_**Azura's Boyfriend**_

"Seiza, where's your sister?" Sakura questioned.

"Getting all 'beautiful' for her date." Seiza snickered.

"That could take hours." Sasuke mumbled receiving a playful hit from his wife. (A/N: Ok my dad said this about my sisters, he's sooooo mean, lol.)

"Sasuke come with me, I don't want you to scare the boy when he gets here." Sakura motioned him upstairs.

They left leaving Seiza all alone, then the doorbell rang.

Seiza hopped from his place and greeted Corey, his sister's date. (A/N: I guess I should mention that Seiza is like 9 here and his sister's like 13.)

Corey was a brunette surfer boy who wore tan flip-flops, blue swim trunks, and a pale green shirt.

Seiza didn't particularly hate Corey but he didn't particularly like his sister.

So he decided to have some fun.

"So, you're going on a date with my sister? I guess I should tell you about her first."

Corey nodded awkwardly.

"Well she's nicked name flicker because she likes to pick her nose in public and flick it to the side, sometimes she also called cactus cause she had prickly hairy legs (A/N: I'm pushing it a little huh?), oh and I can't forget she has those dieses."

"What dieses?" He gulped.

"Umm, let's see she has one that your skin gets all blotchy, I believe it's called leprosy I think…"

He didn't have to say another word that boy was out the door quicker than a hunting dog to a bird. (A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of anything else.)

Azura merrily walked into the living room. "Is Corey not here yet?"

"He came by and said he had something important to attend to. Sorry sis, I know you really looked forward to that date."

As she walked away he gave an evil grin.

_**Tashi**_

_**Birthday Dinner**_

Tenten hastily prepared dinner for her family. It was Neji's birthday and since he usually did all the cooking and cleaning, she decided that he needed a rest. Tenten and her children were very close. She and Tashi were especially close. Truthfully Tashi and his father never did really get along. But when it came to his mother he'd do anything. Bringing us to this moment.

When Tashi walked in from soccer practice the smell of ash and fire filled the air.

"Mother?" He asked while walking into the kitchen. (A/N: Tashi's like 11 here.)

There in front of his mother was a blackened casserole.

"Oh, Tashi, I really screwed up. I planned to have a really nice dinner prepared when your dad got home but it turned into this." She was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry mom. We still have time to fix something up really quick. I'll help."

Tenten smiled. Tashi was so sweet.

Tashi calculated it all out. His father would get home in an hour and a half so they didn't have much time.

"Do we have any fish?"

"Fish? I think so."

It was quick and his father liked fish well enough. So he got to work. They'd have a couple different types of fish: grilled, breaded, and they'd try to make sushi (A/N: I've tried sushi once and it wasn't from one of the really good sushi bars but I liked it so I assume I'd like the good stuff).

It was simple and easy to make.

By the time Neji came home it was all ready and set up.

Neji gave Tenten a kiss on the cheek as he entered.

"It looks great honey, thank you."

"She did it all by herself, just for you father."

Tenten looked down at Tashi and smiled.

One day he'd make a special girl very happy.

_**Ame**_

_**Creek Adventure**_

"Mom! I'm going down to the creek with Talon!" Ame called.

"Ok!" Tenten called back.

The creek had recently flooded over due to heavy rain fall so it was always fun to see what the aftermath was.

Talon was already down there messing in the water. (A.N: Ok, I think these guys are like 9.)

"Hey Talon!" Bubbly Ame joined her friend.

"Come on Ame, I found this really cool tree just a little farther that way." He pointed to the east.

"Cool let's go."

They ventured a little while and finally found the tree. By then it started lightly sprinkling. The water by the tree was deep.

"Come on climb up so you don't get wet." Talon called down after climbing the tree first.

Ame, who was a bit shorter than Talon, had some trouble getting up. That's when she slipped into the vast waters.

Hastily, Talon jumped in after her. But little did Talon know that Ame had taken swim lessons and he hadn't.

Ame was already to a large rock when she noticed Talon. She jumped back in after him. Grabbing onto him she pulled him with her back to land.

"Let's just keep this to our selves. If my mom finds out, she'll kill me!" Talon exclaimed.

"Ok, well we should head home, before your mother kills you for being out in the rain." Ame chuckled.

That summer Talon took swim lessons.

_**Talon**_

_**Kissing**_

"Dad, how'd you meet mom?" Talon begged.

Kiba chuckled at his curious son. (A/N: Talon is like 7 and about Kiba's wife. I didn't have anyone to put Kiba with so I made her up. She's a vet.)

"Akamaru got sick and she was the vet's apprentice at the time." He explained.

"So when did you kiss her?"

"Why would a boy your age want to know about that?"

"No reason." He blushed.

"Oh, I don't know, like the second or third date."

"When did you start dating?"

"About a month after I started hanging around the vet's office."

"Oh, ok."

Kiba wasn't sure what caused his son's inquiry but shrugged it off.

Talon scurried out and ran towards the field of daisies that resided over the hill.

Ame lay amongst the yellow and white flowers. Sheepishly Talon sat next to her.

"Hello Talon." She giggled.

"Ame, have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss, well, a boy?"

"Well no. Not until now."

"Well you wanna try it out?" His face turned deep red.

Ame leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Let's keep this our little secret." She giggled again.

_**Gashiri**_

_**Thanksgiving**_

(A/N: Ok because I'm dumb, I forgot to put who Gashiri's parents are. Gaara is his dad and I had to make up his mom. Anywho, Gashiri is going to be 8 here.)

Gashiri loved Thanksgiving for the food and the parade. He was always first up for the parade reason. His older sister awoke next, then his mom, then his younger sister, his younger brother, and finally his father and the girl twins. (A/N: big family)

"Gashiri, would you come help mommy!" His mother called interrupting the parade.

"Coming." He grunted.

His father was still half asleep on the couch.

From the kitchen you could here his sisters and younger brother arguing.

"Mom! I'm not watching this stupid parade! And I'm most defiantly not watching some magical ponies or stupid robots!" The oldest yelled.

His mother, Crimson, sighed.

"Gaara, could you deal with that?!" Crimson called.

No response.

"Gashiri, could you ice this cake and stir the noodles while I'm gone."

Gashiri got right to work.

His mother didn't come back right away and the yelling continued.

Finally his father came and joined him.

"It's quieter in here." Gaara replied.

Gashiri smiled.

Finally Crimson came back in.

She glared at Gaara.

This was a typical day for his family.

His siblings arguing, his mother doing all the work, and usually his father was nicknamed 'the punisher' because he dealt with the punishing part, but today, he was just too tired.

Oh the cons of having a large family.

_**Sora**_

_**Private School**_

Sora sat gracefully in her chair at her desk. (A/N: Age 6)

Her hair was in up in a powder blue ribbon to match her uniform. A group of girls were all gathered around Ally's desk, the most popular girl in school.

"My mom bought me this gorgeous ribbon yesterday."

The ribbon was bright red and sparkly.

Sora glanced behind her to see the ribbon. Unfortunately, Ally noticed.

"Isn't it a lot prettier than Sora's? But of course, you have to have money to afford nice things."

Sora turned as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Oh but her brother is cute!" One exclaimed.

The teacher walked in and started class.

_**Yuri**_

_**Martial Arts**_

Yuri's leg was caught in mid-swing.

"Sorry, you're going to have to train harder if you're going to beat me."

Rock Lee said.

"Yes father."

In the corner her younger brother was training also. (A/N: I think I mentioned in my other story, In The Next Ten Years, this story's prequel, that Rock Lee gets together with Guy's daughter. That's Yuri's mom. Fortunately, she looks like her mother. She's 13)

"Well at least you made it to the championship tournament Yuri." Her brother panted.

The whole family was proud of her for that feat. The tournament was on Saturday.

Come Saturday, Yuri couldn't stop fidgeting in the car. She was going to give her all and win the tournament.

She came home with 3rd place. She was disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry Yuri. You did great. You made third. I mean I haven't always been a first place tournament winner, it takes practice." Lee smiled.

"No! I don't even want to continue Martial Arts. I'm done!"

She never entered a tournament again.

_**Tetsu**_

_**Meeting Violet**_

Sora came home in a furious rage, as usual.

"I hate her!" She cried.

Tetsu was curious to say the least.

Who was this girl who drove Sora to the brink?

Was she really that bad?

Why did Sora hate her so much?

There was only one way to find out, pick Sora up from school.

(A/N: Sora is like 14 here so Tetsu is 16.)

She was easy to pick out from the crowd of students heading home.

She was dressed in black from head to toe and her ebony hair was up in a ponytail.But besides all that she looked like a normal girl, not too pretty, not too popular, but normal. (A/N: If there was such a thing.)

Tetsu approached her.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" She greeted.

"Umm just curious, how did you get my sister, Sora, to hate you so much?"

Violet shrugged. "It just kinda happened."

Tetsu shrugged also, fair enough.

As he walked away he couldn't help but wonder why Sora disliked such a kind and mellow girl.

Oh well, there are just some life mysteries that God didn't want to be solved.

_**Azura**_

_**Kuro**_

Right out of bed, Azura headed for the store to buy groceries. She was still wearing her pajamas, which consisted of a gray tank-top, light blue PJ pants, and gray kitty slippers. (A/N: She's a college student here at the age 19.)

When she reached for milk she met him.

They both had reached for the same carton.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Jumped out of bed and didn't have any food for breakfast, I assume?"

She blushed.

"Kind of."

"Kuro Hatake." He stuck out his hand. (A/N: Yes I did say Hatake.)

"Azura Uchiha."

"Uchiha, that sounds oddly familiar. Well anyways, this might sound a little straight forward, but do you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Ah, no."

"Then would you be interested in going to a movie tonight, around seven?"

"Yes! I mean, sure."

"I need your number."

Pulling out a pen she wrote her number on his palm and he did the same.

Oh the surprises that would be in store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Some shockers huh? I think I mentioned everyone but if I forgot someone tell me. Now I but Azura last for a reason, that's going to be important later so pay attention. Ok, well review and I'll get right to work on my next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Museum and Ball scene!!!! Oh, and I'd like to take the time to mention Naruto June Birthdays. I drew a whole calendar out by hand, labeled it, and color coded it and then my dad threw it away. So I reinvented it on the computer. Anywho, June 9th- Itachi, June 11th- Kurenai. I think that's all of them. My birthday's in like 34 days!!!!

Disclaimer: I **disclaim** Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 6

The next day they all went to the museum. Ame was walking with Brian, well he was walking with his friends and she was walking next to him.

"Ouch man, she hurt you bad." Gashiri laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't see Yuri looking your way."

Tashi and Gashiri both looked at him and laughed.

"Don't tell me."

"Gashiri there you are! Come with me." Yuri appeared.

Violet was walking silently behind them.

"What do I do Vi?"

"You remember when you told me that you got her to kiss you?"

"You kissed my sister!?"

They both ignored Tashi.

"Yeah."

"Tell her what you told her that earned you that kiss. I'll distract Brian."

Violet headed off without any further plan.

Blindly, Talon followed the plan.

"Hey Brian how's it going?" Violet beamed.

"Better since you got here." (A/N: can you say playa?)

"Yeah about that…"

Meanwhile Talon got a hold of Ame's arm.

"Talon? Let me go."

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss, well, a boy?"

"What are you talking about? Let me go now!"

Without hesitation he kissed her. Not an innocent peck like the one she'd given him years ago, but a passionate one.

She slapped him with a great force.

"Come on Ame, I'm trying. I'm not going to give up and I'm not going to lose you."

She walked away.

By that time Violet had returned to the group.

Ame was crying faintly when she returned to Brian side. She didn't know what to do.

"Stop that." Brian demanded and pushed her.

She hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Tashi rushed over first.

"You ok?"

Sobbing she hugged her brother.

Talon and Violet came over shortly after him.

She pulled away and looked at Talon.

"Well no. Not until now."

At first it didn't register but then he remembered and smiled.

"Come on, let's get going." Violet suggested.

Tashi and Violet headed off first and then Talon helped Ame up and followed.

She took the chance to hold his hand.

"I think I've made my decision and I'm sorry. I should have read between the lines."

"No, you were right. I screwed up."

There was silence.

"So do you have a date to the ball?"

"Only you." He chuckled.

Meanwhile Gashiri was about to get extremely bold.

"What about her?"

Gashiri rolled his eyes.

"Yuri, I have an idea. Why don't you pretend to be my girlfriend to make other girls jealous?"

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed.

Sora just happened to hear Yuri.

"What's Yuri doing hanging out with a team black member?"

"Who cares babe, we can deal with her later." Seiza tightened his hold around the slender girl.

"Ok everyone, we'll stop here for lunch!" A teacher announced as they entered the food court.

Yuri took the opportunity to kiss Gashiri in front of the enter student body.

"Cupid must be on a role today." Violet whispered to Tashi.

"I'd say."

Now it was time for Tashi to make one final addition for the day. He paid someone to deliver those photos of Seiza to Sora.

It wasn't long before Sora made a scene. She dumped her chocolate shake over his head. The pictures had been edited to disguise the background but who could tell? (A/N: My mom did this to her prom date, except I think hers was cherry limeade.)

Everything was going perfectly.

That night, Seiza made a phone call home to complain to his mother.

"She dumped me right before the ball. I'm still getting ice cream off my body."

"I'm so sorry Seiza. But I have some news for you."

"Shoot."

"Your sister's getting married."

"What?! Who would marry her!?"

"Now be nice. Coming Sasuke! I have to go babe, I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye."

Talon was messing with his mask for the following night.

"Vi's going alone. I wonder why?"

"Who knows? She's an Uzumaki after all. They're not normal people." (A/N: So true.)

"So Seiza what are you going to dress up as?"

"I don't even know if I'm going."

"No! You must go. Show Sora that you don't need her and she'll be overcome with jealousy and want you back." Tashi needed Seiza there.

Gashiri and Talon gave him confused looks. Tashi was always planning something.

"Ok, well a prince. Sora was going to be Cinderella."

Tashi grinned. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of all.

Everyone woke up, ate, did some last minute things, and went back to the hotel. Violet though, headed to the dress makers home.

The ball would start at 7pm so everyone was giddy.

Seiza wore a white mask with a navy blue vest and a white dress shirt.

Tashi didn't bother with a mask. Tashi looked mysterious in his black vest over his white dress shirt.

Talon wore a black mask with a black vest and dress shirt.

Gashiri didn't bother with a mask either. He simply wore a red vest with a white dress shirt. (A/N: don't ask why I decided I wanted the vests and dress shirts. I just couldn't picture these guys with overcoats.)

"So, who are we supposed to be?"

"The backstreet boys!" Talon exclaimed then fell over laughing. (A/N: Sorry it just randomly came to me.)

"Please don't bring your dates back afterwards gentleman. I plan to get some sleep tonight. Oh and Talon, you touch my sister, you die."

"I'm a firm believer of Abstinence!" Talon shouted loud enough for a teacher outside to hear.

"That's fine and dandy Mr. Inuzuka, but could you try to keep your voice down." (A/N: I must be in one of those weird and crazy moods today. I need to be slapped, lol.)

After he left everyone, including Seiza broke out laughing.

As 7pm approached, Violet got into her gown. It fit perfectly and with the mask it looked stunning. Now she just had to wait until a little longer before thousands of jaws dropped.

The guys got there on time and so did Sora, Yuri, Ame, and most others.

Violet wanted to make a big entrance so came a little late.

Seiza was hanging out with some of his friends and was looking a Sora. She had her hair down and wore a pure white dress with an embroidered crystal design.

"Damn! Seiza look at that that girl!" One of his friends turned him to face the stairs.

Whispers of who she was filled the room. Not even Talon, Ame, and Gashiri knew her identity. Tashi, being as clever as he was, knew.

Violet's hair was in cascading curls and the dress revealed all the delicate curves.

"Ask her to dance man! Hurry, before someone else gets to her!"

Seiza was pushed in her direction.

Seiza examined her innocent blue eyes through the mask.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure."

Everyone cleared the floor for them. When the music started they began to dance.

After awhile everyone joined in.

"Who are you?"

"If I told you, I couldn't keep you guessing."

"Fine, I like a mysterious woman."

There was silence for awhile.

"You know what, I haven't seen Violet Uzumaki here. I heard she was going to be."

"Do you like this girl?"

"Violet? No actually. She and my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend don't get along. She acts like she's so high and mighty and knows everything. I can't stand her at all I wish she was out of my and Sora's lives."

"Then why are you looking for her."

"Curiosity I guess. Do you like her?"

"She's not perfect, but she tries. She tries to be there for her friends and family but she also suffers. She's not the smartest person, and she's not the best. I think she's just trying to make life easier for everyone and work her way towards heaven."

"Wow, that's powerful."

She giggled.

The song ended.

"Can you excuse me?"

She darted off toward Tashi.

"Clever."

"Shut up. Why don't you go find a date or something?"

"In time good child, in time."

Violet shook her head. He was odd.

The next song started up and Seiza dragged her back out on the floor.

"So, after this, what if I want to know who you are?"

"You'll have to figure that out your self."

"So, if I don't question who you are and leave your mask be, can I kiss you?"

"Umm…"

Tashi was listening near by, this had to go just the right way.

Seiza put his hands on Violet's cheeks.

He leaned forward and that's when Tashi made his move.

As there lips came together in a fiery passionate kiss, Tashi cut the string of her mask.

It silently fell to the glossy tile floor.

All eyes were on her.

Seiza's jaw dropped.

Sora was amazed.

Silence.

Violet turned and rushed up the stairs and out the door.

The party continued.

Tashi made his other move.

"Sora, it's a shame a beautiful girl like you has no date."

"Tashi Hyuga?"

"Would you dance with me?"

She smiled. "Why not?"

Everyone went on with their lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think the biggest shocker was Tashi. I didn't start out with that idea but when I started writing the school trip part and I'm like, hey what a great idea! I think I had more to say, but forgot, so please review!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: My internet stopped working again. It drives me crazy!!!!! Anyways, they come home in this chapter. Broken hearts all around!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, still

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 7

Violet had gone straight to bed after leaving the ball. She woke up rather early due to this. In her pajamas, she went to the chapel across the street to pray.

"Father God, I want you to know that you've handed me great joys through out my life and I thank you for that. I also know that you don't ever give me anything I can't handle. But lord I just ask you, don't make this hurt. In Jesus name amen." (A/N: I'm a Christian so prayer's important to me.)

She came back a few hours later and everyone was up having breakfast.

The weirdest part about it was that Sora and Tashi were sitting together. (A/N: She left before that, remember.)

Talon, Ame, and Gashiri were all sitting at the next table over. She changed before joining them of course.

"So are you going to do it Gashiri?" Talon asked as Violet approached the table.

"Yeah." Gashiri stood up.

"Hey Vi!" They all greeted.

"Good morning." She falsely smiled.

Gashiri took his leave at that point.

"As you can see Sora and Tashi are officially dating and Gashiri is going to ask Yuri out."

"Personally, I don't care. I mean about Tashi."

"Oh, so what exactly happened yesterday?"

"I wouldn't tell Seiza who I was, then he started talking bad about 'Violet', so I went to talk to Tashi who saw through my disguise, then I went back with Seiza, he said something about kissing me, I was skeptical but he did it anyway, and then Tashi cut my mask."

"Why would he do that?"

"Who knows? I just want to go home!" She groaned.

Seiza was sitting with some of his guy friends, almost distant.

Gashiri approached Yuri.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He said trying to get her away from her friends.

"Sure!"

"Yuri, will you go out with me?"

"Gashiri? Go out with you? I don't know, I'm not interested in you. I mean Sora and Seiza aren't together any more, so…"

"I understand."

"Sorry."

Heart broken, he walked away.

Gashiri and Violet had the same emotions reflecting on their faces.

"She turned you down huh?"

Gashiri said nothing.

Ame nudged Talon in the side to silence him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please hurry, our bus is leaving in an hour!" A teacher announced.

After breakfast, the buses loaded up, and they were off.

No one cared who sat where this time, so Sora sat with Tashi, Talon sat with Ame, Yuri sat with Seiza, and Gashiri and Violet ended up sitting together.

Gashiri and Violet didn't talk, which was normal for Gashiri but odd for Violet.

"So Seiza, now that you aren't with anyone I was wondering if maybe…"

"Thanks Yuri, but what makes you think I'd want to date you?" He was in a sour mood and the whole bus would know it.

She was heart broken, the one guy she wanted most, who she'd tried so hard for, didn't want a thing to do with her. At the next stop light she switched to the seat behind Gashiri.

The way home was rather quite, at least for those with wounded hearts.

They returned home around 9:30pm.

Tashi had the nerve to approach Violet after what he'd done. (A/N: To Violet, Tashi broke Sora and Seiza up to get with Sora, and pulled that stunt with Seiza to make her life worse.)

"Hey Vi, I…"

Violet punched him on the cheek, causing blood to rush from the inside of his mouth.

There was a huge crowd, but thankfully, no teachers.

Sora rushed to Tashi's side.

"Violet, how could you?!" She spat.

All eyes were on her, they were against her.

Tashi had climbed the popularity mountain in about a day's length. The line between Black and Pink was crumbling.

"Sora, can we end this little rivalry thing. I mean you are a team pink member in love with a team black member. You don't care about what I do, so can we erase the line?"

Sora nodded, but the eyes were unforgiving.

Violet turned and walked home.

Seiza's decided to walk also to clear his mind.

His parents and sister were sitting at the dinner table when he arrived.

"Hey, we could have pickled you up if you would have called. So how was the trip?" Sakura smiled.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Awe, Seiza, I heard your girlfriend dumped you, are you alright?" Azura cooed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

Sasuke was confused, was there something else that Seiza wasn't sharing.

He began to count to five, Seiza would spill his emotions.

1...2...3...4...5...

"Ok, so is it right that your girlfriend dumps you because of some fake photos, you lose over half of your friends because of it, then at the ball you kiss this really hot girl, but it turns out to be your ex's rival whom you talk trash about, your ex gets together with someone on the opposing team's side, then the team boundary is forever destroyed, and then you're left to ponder on if you want to date the really hot rival you kissed."

Sasuke grinned, this would only happen to his child. Sakura and Azura just stared wide eyed.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Wait." Sasuke called.

Seiza glared at his father.

"Sit, we're discussing your sister's wedding and you're going to take part in it."

Grunting he did as told.

"I want it to be on the 19th of August, and kinda on the small side."

"Princess, as much as I want you to have your fantasy wedding, I have so friends I want to invite."

"Of course, daddy. Whoever you want."

"Naruto and the gang I presume?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke faintly smiled at his wife.

"I don't even get why I have to be here!" Seiza whined.

"You're apart of this family too." Sasuke said plainly.

"Come on Seiza, we get to try all kinds of food and cake. I know how much you like cake."

Seiza pouted and the conversation continued.

At the Uzumaki house things weren't much better.

Her dad, Hinata, and her sister had gone to bed while her brother was watching T.V. on the couch.

"Hey, sis." He greeted.

"Hey." She said back.

"Can I see your dress?" He asked.

"How about later. I'm not much in the mood right now."

It was quiet for a while.

"Vi, what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me."

"It worries me that you're worried."

"How so?"

"It's not usually something that's on a ten year old boy's mind."

"But you're my sister."

"Do you really want to know?"

He nodded and the story unfolded. (A/N: To lazy to rewrite it.)

"Tashi did that to you? Why?"

She shook her head. "Not a clue."

"I'm sorry Vi. I mean the summer's coming and you get to take a break."

"I guess. Well I'm going to bed, so see ya kid."

"Night Vi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had to show Violet's tough side, so Tashi got the end of it. As for Seiza, he's totally confused. Should he love the enemy? As for Violet, she's wounded because Tashi screwed with her emotions. Now you see why Azura's wedding is important. Well anywho, enough of my random craziness. Please review!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't much feel like writing. Oh well, now I am.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 8

The school year came to an end. The biggest gossip to the very last hour was Violet and Seiza, but both of them kept silent.

For most of the summer Violet kept herself busy with the restaurant. Boy was she surprised when the Uchiha's came into the diner that June afternoon.

"Vi, can you get table 6 please?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Her eyes widened as she came apon the scene. Collecting herself, she reminded herself that she was a waitress.

"Hi, I'm Violet and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?"

Seiza played stranger also.

They ordered their drinks then Sasuke asked a question.

"Excuse me, is there anyway I could speak with Naruto?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Daddy?" She poked her head inside the kitchen.

Naruto turned to her.

"A man at table 6 asked to see you."

Naruto had just finished a meal so asked another chef to cover for him.

Naruto went wild when he saw Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura! I heard you moved to the coast!"

"We moved back a few months ago." Sasuke explained.

"That's awesome, do the others know?"

"Not yet, but our daughter is getting married to Kakashi's son in August so we're going to make arrangements."

"Congratulations!" Naruto smiled.

Violet came with their drinks at that moment.

"This is my oldest daughter Violet. She's from my first marriage. Now I'm with Hinata and we have two other children."

"That's great Naruto! We'll get everyone together really soon." Sakura smiled.

"Naruto!" Another chef called.

"I have to go, Vi, their meal is free."

Violet nodded.

"Wow, who knew Naruto's daughter would look so beautiful." Sakura complimented.

"Thank you very much. So have you decided on your meal yet?"

They ordered.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Wow, Naruto is just the same as I remember him." Sakura beamed.

"I guess we owe it to him and all our other friends that we got together."

"So you mean you're friends with her parents?" Seiza questioned.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

Seiza rested his head on the table.

Azura didn't say anything but felt something odd about her brother.

Violet came back with there food moments later.

Seiza looked at her.

She looked at him and smiled.

He was surprised. Why would she smile at him after what he'd said?

After he finished his meal he decided to go to the bathroom, but truthfully he wanted to ask Violet a question.

She was walking out of the kitchen when he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because of what I said to you."

"Honestly don't worry about it. You're not the first person to say those things and you most defiantly won't be the last."

Before she knew it, he had her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Seiza, you're really freaking me out."

He released his hold.

"Listen, I can't change how you feel. But if it makes you feel better, I want to know you better. Maybe one day we could be friends."

"Thank you, it does make me feel better."

He walked back to his table.

Naruto, who'd been watching through the door, walked out.

"I think we need to talk."

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing, I promise you don't have to worry about me."

"You can't tell me 'nothing'."

"I take it Kit told you already?"

"Vi, I know you're my oldest and since you have two younger siblings it's hard for you to get the attention but you know you can always talk to me. Once upon a time I was in high school too, and it was with an Uchiha. They're not the kindest people in the world."

Her eyes stared to water. (A/N: I'm the same way with my dad, he starts talking all serious and stuff and I start to bawl.)

"I know daddy, I just know that you've been busy lately."

Naruto hugged her.

"Come on put a smile on. And if it makes you feel better Sasuke refused to speak with Sakura and me in public. And as for what happened with Tashi, he's Neji's son remember. Those Hyuga's aren't normal people. Including Hinata."

Violet giggled.

"Now go on, yet back to work you." He winked and headed back to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A little short, sorry. at least I updated though. Ummm, I think only one or two more chapters and then it's the end. I know in my story In The Next Ten Years, which this story is the sequel to, I said I'd probably do a prequel and one day I probably will. Well thanks for reading and reviewing other chapters. Now please review this chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible author, I hope you don't hate me! I got my Wii the other day for my b-day and I've been obsessed with it. Then my b-day was on the 14th and I had an amazing cake. I'll probably make it my picture later so you'll see it. Anywho, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 9

The months of summer flew (A/N: Ok so I got my school registration form in the mail the other day, I was sad.) It was now late July and the Uchihas put together a friendly dinner to catch up with their friends. The Uzumaki's arrived first.

Violet was wearing black capris and a red tank top. Her job was to watch after her siblings.

Seiza walked in at the sound of the doorbell, his dogs following behind him. Alaska came up to greet Violet.

"Hi cutie." Violet scratched his ears.

"Alaska, down boy." Seiza called.

She smiled.

"Do you wanna hang out in the basement?"

Violet knew she had to watch her siblings but before she could answer Hinata pulled them along with her.

"Uh, sure."

The basement was nice, well furnished with a computer.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Azura followed the two into the basement.

"How's it going guys?"

"Get out."

"Awe, come on. I'm just trying to make some casual conversation."

Just moments later Sora and Yuri walked in.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to be going." Azura disappeared up the stairs.

"There are some many other things I'd rather be doing right now." Sora complained to a rather silent Yuri.

"So how have you two been?" Violet beamed.

"Good actually, Tashi and I have had the absolute best summer ever!" Sora cried out.

"It's been ok." Yuri replied.

"It's good to hear that things are going pretty well."

"Oh! Yuri come on, I have to show you something!" Sora dragged Yuri up the stairs.

Violet sighed.

"I guess it's only you and me."

"Yeah."

"Seiza, please don't do this. Be happy."

"What?"

"Don't sulk, be happy. I'll feel a lot better if you do."

"I don't think I can. I just really need to discuss this with you."

She opened her mouth to speak when Sakura called down.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Come on."

They had a delicious roast and many side dishes. Not to mention there was a lot of conversation.

"It's amazing that our children know each other. I mean we were such great friends in school." Naruto stated.

"I know."

Violet ignored the adults and turned to Seiza who was sitting on her left.

"Let's talk."

"Ok, first off, I need you to prove that you're not mad at me."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just get a feeling that you're upset."

"Well I've forgiven you once."

"I know but…"

"Seiza you kissed me. Big deal."

"I really enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed what?"

"The kiss."

"What?! I thought you hated me?"

"See! You're still upset about what I said!"

"No I'm not, but it really freaks me out that you liked kissing me."

"Oh no, you didn't like the kiss."

"No! It was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Seiza ran his hand across her soft cheek and narrowed the gap between them.

"Dinner." Violet muttered causing him to return to his plate.

This little scene didn't go unnoticed to Azura.

It wouldn't be long. Azura was certain.

After the little get together, Yuri insisted on walking home, she had something she needed to do.

It was getting dark when Yuri arrived at the cute little tan house.

She walked up the steps to the front door and knocked.

An older woman with brown hair opened the door.

"Is Gashiri in?"

"Yes, please come in."

Yuri stepped in.

Gashiri's siblings were all watching tv along with their father.

"Gashiri!" His mother called out.

"Coming!"

The woman turned to face her.

"Hi, I'm Crimson, Gashiri's mother."

"I'm Yuri. I assume you were named after the city?"

"Yes."

"What mom?"

Gashiri stopped when he saw Yuri.

"Hey. Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah. Let's go outside."

Gashiri pushed past his mother and out the door.

As soon a he shut the door the family was glued to the window.

She sat on the top step and he joined her.

"I'm an idiot."

"What? No you're not."

"Yeah I am. Either that or blind."

"Ok, point being?"

"I tried so hard to get Seiza and truth be told, he doesn't like me. But you confessed to me and I turned you down, even though you tried so hard."

"You can't control someone's heart."

"Gashiri, will you go out with me?"

Gashiri thought about it for a moment.

"It makes me uncomfortable when you ask. So Yuri, will you go out with me?"

"In a heartbeat." She giggled.

He smiled.

"Thank you, for forgiving me."

"Yeah."

"Well good night."

She began to walk down the steps.

He turned but she ran back up the stairs.

"I almost forgot."

She kissed him.

Eventually, they broke for air.

"Night Yuri."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok! I should be able to update sooner next time. Hopefully. I really hope you liked it and please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reflection**

Chapter 10

It was finally time for the wedding. There was a lovely ceremony and afterwards a reception.

Seiza was dressed rather nice in a blue dress shirt and a pair of black pants. But she was all he was focused on.

Her hair was down and she was wearing a form-fitting black dress that went just above her knee.

She was sitting with her family which was probably the only excuse he had for not going over to her at that very second. Eventually, her family stood up and left her all alone. The perfect opportunity.

He sat right next to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Will you dance with me?"

She nodded and took his hand.

Not a word was spoken between them afterwards.

Sure, this day was supposed to be about a happy bride and groom but eyes couldn't resist looking at the two.

The song ended and the two stood there.

"Violet, I love you."

She gasped but that was soon covered by his lips.

They were the reflection of perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What more is there to say?

THE END


End file.
